


Returning The Favor

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nobilius [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mentions of Slavery, Noble AU, Prowl Week 2020, prowl week, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl has owed the crime lord of Polyhex a favor since the day they met. Jazz is finally calling it in.
Series: Nobilius [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861736
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Returning The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this is set several years after "Love Me Tomorrow" and mentions a few concepts from fics that aren't finished yet. It stands fine without the additional background, but if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> This fic is a fill for the 2020 Prowl Week event, filling the Law/Crime prompt. Event details can be found here: https://prowlweek.tumblr.com/post/190954076608/attention-citizens

“Sir, there’s a call for you. The mech on the line says to tell you it’s Meister, calling in the favor you owe him.”

Prowl had been setting aside the trade agreement in his hand when Silverstar spoke, so his servant had his full attention when he said that Meister was calling in his favor. He frowned slightly at the words. He had always been unhappy that he owed the crime lord a favor from his first, nearly disastrous, visit to Polyhex but during these negotiations with Kaon was a terrible time to call it in--friendship or not. “Thank you, Silverstar. I will take it in here.”

“Yes, sir.” The other Praxian stepped back out of the room to transfer the call.

The pause gave Prowl enough time to straighten his desk and make certain that none of the treaty paperwork could be seen on camera before the call came through. He answered immediately and frowned at the other mech as his visored face came into focus on the video screen. “Hello, Jazz.”

“Hi, Prowl.” Jazz smiled at him for a moment. “Did I call at a bad time?”

“You did, yes.” 

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I’m not.” The Polyhexian’s playful smile fell away and he became the serious mech who had been able to take control of the entire city without the ruling lord ever realizing. “I’m calling in that favor you owe me from the assassin.”

“I’m listening, but I refuse to agree without hearing all the terms.”

“That’s cause you’re a smart mech.” A glimmer of his usual humor creeped back into Jazz’s voice. “I’ve got a mech here, he’s young, mass produced and was supposed to go off to the mines this season. But you know what happened there.”

Prowl did know. Between the miner’s rebellion and seizure of the properties, and the destruction of the factories that mass-produced the slaves that worked there, the news had been inescapable. Under the new management, the lunar mines would not employ any mech who was not there willingly. “Yes, I remember.”

“Good, good. He’s good with his hands. He can build things, garden, and he’s been learning some repair skills from one of my mechs. But he doesn’t have the personality for this work, if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I know exactly what you mean.” The mechanism was either too squeamish for the kind of work Jazz wanted him to do, or he had no talent for keeping secrets. “What do you want me to do?”

“Either give him a job or help him find one in Iacon. No one around here will hire the mass produced mechs, either because they see them as stolen property or they think they’re just fancy drones. But if you can set him up in Iacon, it’ll be perfect.”

“Because Iacon law does not recognize slavery as legitimate.” Prowl leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. “Is this mech the only one in need of shelter and employment?”

Jazz’s smile returned. “Prowl, this is exactly why I called you. I knew you’d know the score.”

“Indeed.” The Praxian smiled as well. Helping mechs like this was hardly the worst way to repay his favor to the Polyhexian crime lord. “Tell me about them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome on all my fics!
> 
> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
